


High Praise

by Phlyarologist



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: Bunny takes the lessons of the rest cure to heart.
Relationships: Bunny Manders/A. J. Raffles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	High Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



While trussing Colonel Crutchley Raffles had let slip certain remarks with respect to my disguise. I had taken them for sarcasm, and so, when I purchased a simple house dress for a fictitious niece of about my own stature, and took it home, and covertly put it on while I waited up for him, my primary aim was to annoy.

In this I failed - Raffles was far from annoyed. He stared at me in rapt and hungry silence, as if I were the greatest crime he had ever attempted. I soon had occasion to be glad he'd abandoned his beard.


End file.
